Ho-Oh vs Lugia
Description Ho-Oh vs Lugia! Since the dawn of Pokemon Gold and Silver, people have debated as to which Legendary Behemoth of the Johto region would come out on top in a terrifying battle of epic proportions! Now that question will finally be settled, once and for all! Interlude Wiz: Johto, one of the most revolutionary regions which expanded the world of Pokemon, bringing with it legends, culture and 100 entirely new Pokemon. Boomstick: Including 2 Legendary badasses who every kid wanted to see in a fight. Wiz: Ho-Oh, the Legendary Rainbow Phoenix and Guardian of the Skies. Boomstick: And Lugia, the Legendary Diving Beast and Guardian of the Seas. Wiz: For this fight, Wild Ho-Oh and Lugia will be pitted in a random encounter against each other at their maximum potential, no trainer influence permitted. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Ho-oh Wiz: 700 Years before the present, there was a time when People and Pokemon existed in harmony in what would become Ecruteak City of the Johto region. A magnificent and beautiful structure known as the Bell Tower was built in order to honour the mutual respect shared by both People and Pokemon alike. Boomstick: Luckily for the builders of that tower, a Legendary Rainbow Phoenix happened to find that tower comfy and rested on top for hundreds of years, attracting visitors from all around the world. ''' Wiz: The Bell tower was one of the towers built in Ecruteak City symbolizing the awakening of Pokemon. However, 150 years to prior to the present, a giant bolt of lightning struck the neighboring Brass Tower, causing it to catch on fire and claiming the lives of three unknown Pokemon. '''Boomstick: We may not know what those Pokemon originally were, although I totally think they were Jolteon, Flareon and Vaporeon, but none of that even mattered, as what they were to become was totally freakin' awesome! Wiz: After heavy rain put of the fire of the Brass tower, Ho-Oh used its magical powers to resurrect the three dead Pokemon in the forms of the Legendary Raikou, Entei and Suicune, who then swiftly fled and spent the rest of their days constantly roaming across the Johto region. Boomstick: Oh Yeah, did we mention Ho-Oh has the power to BRING BACK THE DEAD?!! That would mean any trainer who has a a chicken farm of Ho-Ohs must be immortal, right Wiz? Wiz: Ehhh, Kinda. Ho-Oh can't be bred as it is a legendary Pokemon, and it is unknown whether Ho-Oh itself that a limited lifespan, despite being able to bring others back to life, but any trainer owned Ho-Oh should technically be safe from death as long as his Pokemon is alive. Its just too bad no trainer was ever able to officially catch this bad boy. Boomstick: After the unfortunate burning of the Brass tower and the creation of the Legendary Dogs, Ho-Oh left the Bell Tower in search of a pure-hearted trainer, making its way through the skies of Johto. Many people routinely came back to the Bell tower to check on the Legendary Bird, but had no luck. ''' Wiz: The only trainers able to battle Ho-Oh face to face directly are those gifted with the Rainbow Wing, one of Ho-Oh's feathers said to contain magical powers.The only recorded cases of this happening are with the main characters of the Johto games and their remakes, and Ash Ketchum from a parallel Universe. '''Boomstick: But don't worry if you didn't get to battle Ho-Oh, as even just seeing the Legendary Pokemon is said to bring a person eternal happiness and joy. I guess that seems to explain why Ash is still 10 years old after all these years. Wiz: Ho-Oh is officially known as the Rainbow Pokemon, because of its magnificent seven co loured wings, that are capable of forming a rainbow behind it as it flies across the land. It has a dual Fire/Flying type Pokemon, with all around good stats and a movepool typical of legendary Pokemon. Despite this however, the rainbow phoenix has quite a few traits which make it stand out from its legendary cousins. For starters, Ho-Oh has an astronomical base Special Defense of 154 complimented by its respectable base 106 HP. This allows it to soak up even some of the most powerful Special Attacks in the world of Pokemon while being able to heal back any of the damage dealt with Recover. Boomstick: And if you thought you could just get around this problem by striking Ho-Oh's weaker physical defense, you'd be totally wrong. Ho-Oh's signature move is Sacred Fire, a powerful physical attack coming off a Base 130 Attack which has a 50% chance to burn its opponents. Wiz: As we all know, Burns in the Pokemon Universe cut the opponents Attack stat in half, meaning that Ho-Oh is perfectly capable of tanking hits from both the physical and special side, making it one heck of a staller. Not to mention, its signature ability is Pressure, which halves the number of times you can hit it. Good luck trying to outlast this thing. Boomstick: Enough talk about defense Wiz, now onto my favourite part, Offense. As mentioned before, Ho-Oh has a ginormous Attack stat and a powerful Sacred Fire, but thats not the only thing this Legendary Bird is capable of dishing out, no sir. In case some pesky water type tries to switch into Ho-Oh's fire attacks, the Rainbow Bird can simply blow them to bits with Brave Bird, a Flying type Attack which hits like a truck and will more often than not completely destroy the opponent, but has a nasty downside of dealing 33% self-inflicted recoil damage to Ho-Oh as a result. Wiz: And just in case you aren't satisfied with Ho-Oh's already magnificent power, it gets access to Sunny Day, which halves damage from Water Attacks and reduces Thunder's accuracy to 50%, making Ho-Oh even harder to kill, but more importantly, increasing the power of its Sacred Fire and Fire Blast attacks to incredible new heights never seen before. Boomstick: Ho-Oh has many other options which show why it is not just some flaming sitting duck, but it is by no means invincible. For starters, The Rainbow Phoenix is pretty damn slow for a Legendary Pokemon, but what do you expect when you look like something that would make for a delicious Thanksgiving Dinner. Wiz: Ho-Oh's low speed also makes it even more vulnerable to its weaknesses. As mentioned before, Ho-Oh's has a type disadvantage against Water and Electric Type Attacks, but these two flaws don't compare to the Legendary Bird's worst nightmare, Rocks. Boomstick: Yeah, Ho-oh isn't double, not triple, but QUADRUPLE times weak to Rock type Attacks! Under normal circumstances, any strong attacks of this type will more often than not, take down the Rainbow Phoenix in a single blow. Wiz: But don't let these weaknesses fool you into thinking that Ho-oh is complete dead weight against its counters, for it has shown great feats across all of its appearances. Boomstick: In the Pokemon Adventures Manga, Ho-Oh is shown to have fought alongside Lugia and held its own against Legendary Birds, which is especially impressive considering that it is weak to one of them and was nearly able to defeat all three before being freed of its mind control. Wiz: Ho-Oh is also shown to have battled Ash's Pikachu in the Pokemon 20th Anniversary Movie, and later emerged healthy despite having fought a Pokemon that it has a type disadvantage against. Not only that, but in the same movie, Ash's Pikachu was also shown to be so strong that at its earliest stages, it was able to cause a massive electrical explosion covering the entire landscape that was capable of taking out 1,000 spearow at once. Only after Pikachu was strong enough to cause a Mountain Sized Thunderbolt that permanently altered the weather, did Ho-Oh deem Ash worthy enough as the rainbow hero, showcasing just how powerful the Legendary Phoenix is. Boomstick: According to the good old Smash Bros trophy information, Ho-Oh was singlehandedly responsible for ending a brutal war that scorched the land, and it is capable of effortlessly creating pillars of fire as tall enough to reach the Kalos Pokemon League's ceiling just by screaming! ''' Wiz: Overall, Ho-Oh might have a number of serious flaws, but its high points more than make up for them, making this Legendary Bird among the most feared and powerful in the world of Pokemon. '''Boomstick: Dare you stand up to it, and you might just need some Burn Heal. Ash and Pikachu see Ho-Oh fly across the sky on the first day of their journey. Ash: Whats that? Dexter: There is no Data, there are still Pokemon yet to be identified. Lugia Wiz: Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, lest the earth shall turn to ash. O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea. Boomstick (sniff): That was beautiful. ''' Wiz:Most Definetly, and the Beast of the Sea referred to in the Prophecy of Shamouti Island was none other than Lugia, the Diving Pokemon. '''Boomstick: That has to be the coolest design for a Water-Type. Wiz: Actually Boomstick, Lugia isn't a Water-Type Pokemon at all.. Boomstick: Wait, What?!!! Wiz: Lugia, despite its ability to learn Water Type moves and frequently being associated with the sea, is actually a Dual Psychic and Flying Pokemon. History has it that Lugia roosted on the same Brass tower that as mentioned before, would eventually burn down and result in not only the creation of the Legendary Beasts, but also the departure of both Ho-Oh and Lugia as well. Boomstick: And while Ho-Oh eventually returned after the main character of the Johto region obtains the Rainbow Wing, Lugia never did so, instead resting inside the underground caves of the Whirl Islands, and that it did for a good reason. Wiz: Lugia is said to be so strong that the flapping of its wings can cause massive storms lasting as long as 40 days and nights. Even the mere fluttering of its wings is strong enough to completely blow apart an average house, so the Guardian of the Sea chose to live in a secluded area in order to avoid unleashing its power upon humans and Pokemon alike. Boomstick: Alright, now its time to talk about Lugia's awesome Power! Wiz: Speaking of power, Lugia indeed has a lot of it, but you'd be surprised to know that it is not the Legendary Pokemon's specialty. Booomstick: What?!!! You have to be kidding me?! You would think that this Bird Dragon looking thingy would be better at nothing more than tearing its foes apart! Wiz: Indeed, Lugia may look like a terrifying offensive monster, and don't get me wrong, it does have those capabilities, but Lugia is first and foremost, a wall designed to take hits. Boomstick: I'm not a fan of talking when it comes to defense Wiz, so you can take over for me while I sip a can of Beer. (sound of the can opening) Wiz: Sure thing Boomstick. As unbelievable as it may sound Lugia's defenses are so formidable that they even exceed Arceus, the God of Pokemon, and rival the bulk of other top tier Defensive Behemoths such as Giratina. It may have a limited number of defensive move options, but that almost doesn't matter as the few options it gets are so damn good, most likely the best in the world of Pokemon. While many other Legendaries have access to both Pressure and Recover, none utilize it quite like Lugia. The Beast of the Sea prefers to heal itself before most things can even touch it using its great speed and defensive typing, which gives it resistances to Psychic and Fighting, some of the most powerful Attacking types in the Pokemon, as well as a complete immunity to Ground type moves, making this great wall almost impossible to crack. Lugia also gets access to Safeguard, which protects it against status conditions such as Burns and Paralysis, a very important move for a Defensive Pokemon that can't be taken out with sheer force alone. Lastly when it comes to stalling Options, the Legendary Diving Pokemon can boost its Special Stats with Calm Mind, allowing it to become better both defensively and offensively, making it almost impossible to take down. Boomstick: (takes a sip) You done Wiz? Wiz: Nope, still have some awesome defensive feats to show off. Boomstick: Damn. Oh well, Carry on. Wiz: Objectively speaking, Lugia's in-game stats and options prove how much of a bulky stalling machine it is, but the games aren't the only source by which we can come to appreciate the Legendary Diving Pokemon. In the Second Pokemon movie, The Power of One, Lugia went head to head with, and held its own against Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos, as it was their trio master said to calm their fighting in ancient prophecy. This is very impressive, not only because Lugia was at a type disadvantage against two of the Legendary Birds, Articuno, and Zapdos, but also because of the fact that in the film, the combined power of the Legendary Bird Pokemon is stated to be strong enough to destroy the entire planet! Boomstick: Damn! I have to admit, I'm not a fan of defensive strategies, but Lugia's durability is completely off the charts! Wiz: You said it Boomstick, though I'm pretty exhausted from all that explaining, so you can take over now. Boomstick: Awesome! Now to move on to the really good part, Lugia's raw power. Upon looking at this Pokemon's raw stats, you might think that it can't hit hard at all, but you'd be soooo wrong! As mentioned before, Lugia gets access to Calm Mind, which allows it to boost its Special Attack and Special Defense, but Lugia also has a variety of powerful attacks which puts those boosted stats to good use. Firstly, it gets Aeroblast, a powerful Flying Type Attack that has a double chance of landing a critical hit. Lugia also has another Attack matching its type in Future Sight, which doesn't hit immediately, but when it does, man does it hit hard as a truck. And just in case you're not a fan of Psychic and Flying Type Attacks, Lugia also has other options such as the Ultra powerful Hydro Pump, which can be further boosted by Rain Dance, or AncientPower, A Rock type Attack which has a 10% chance of Boosting all of Lugia's stats by one stage. Wiz: Don't forget Physical Attacks. Boomstick: Oh yeah, My bad. Last but not least, Lugia may not be able to boost its Physical Attacks like it can do with the special ones, but Lugia still has a number of decent tricks up its sleeve in case it needs to resort to Close Ranged Combat. Lugia naturally gets access to Dragon Rush, a really powerful but somewhat inaccurate move with a chance to flinch, Punishment, which as the name implies, punishes opposing stat boosters, and Sky Attack, Lugia's most powerful physical moves that takes a charge to turn. Wiz: Very impressive, but do not let these big names trick you into overlooking Lugia's flaws as a Pokemon. While it definitely has all around very impressive stats and even its offenses, its absolute lowest stats, are very impressive on their own, Lugia's attacking prowess leaves something to be desired when compared to other Legendary Pokemon who by comparison, deal a lot more damage. Boomstick: As much as I hate to admit it, Lugia is at risk of possibly not hitting hard enough. Wiz: Lugia is also weak to some of the most powerful and common Attacking types in the world of Pokemon, Ghost, Dark, Ice, Electric and Rock, which hinders its defensive capabilities but to be honest, these are very minor flaws when considering the Aquatic Beast has taken hits of these nature and still come out on top. Boomstick: Yeah, never underestimate the Beast of the Sea. May you be foolish enough to stand up to it, Lugia will use its combination of Titanic Defenses, Blazing Speed and Awesome Power to put up one hell of a fight. Lugia beautifully emerges from the Ocean as Melody plays its tune. Lugia: The Song, the Song has restored my strength. Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright the Combatants are Set, lets finish this debate once and for all! Boomstick: Its time for a Death Battle!!!!!! Death Battle The scene begins in the skies of the Johto region, as Ho-Oh is looking for a new roosting spot after leaving the Tin Tower. It sees the Whirl Islands, isolated from any human contact as the Islands are surrounded by ferocious whirlpools, and decides to build its nest there. Ho-Oh uses its mighty wings to gently fly down to the rocky mountains of the Whirl Islands and firmly grasps the surface with its huge Talons, settling down in order to enter a deep sleep. Suddenly however, as soon as Ho-Oh has landed on top of the mountain, an Earthquake angrily shakes the entire structure for a few seconds and then immediately disappears, causing the Whirlpools to stop flowing. Ho-Oh looks confused as everything is dead silent and stays still for a few minutes, not knowing what to do. Then, Suddenly! The Earthquake returns, much more violent then before, and a ferocious roar is heard as a certain Pokemon brutally emerges from the sea beneath the Whirl Islands, Lugia. Lugia spreads out its wings wide and looks at Ho-Oh angrily, since the Rainbow Phoenix has intruded upon its territory, and disrupted its otherwise uninterrupted slumber. Both Pokemon look at each other with a challenging gaze, intending to fight to the death, before letting out a terrifying roar. FIGHT! Lugia makes the first move as it is the faster Pokemon and uses Safeguard, successfully predicting Ho-Oh's intention to inflict a status condition upon the Diving Beast, courtsey of its Psychic powers. Ho-Oh as expected, then uses Sacred Fire, which lands a direct hit on Lugia, dealing a good chunk of damage but failing to land a burn on the beast of the sea as Lugia is protected by a thick plate of Psychic Armour. Lugia, not severely crippled in any way by the prior Attack, proceeds to then strike Ho-Oh with the dreaded Ancient Power. As Lugia flies in the air, it roars, causing the rocks of the Whirl Islands to levitate and fly straight for Ho-Oh at blazing speeds. The Rainbow Phoenix recognizes the instant of threat of the Rock Type Move and tries to escape, but it is too late, as Ho-Oh's speed is no match for the speed of the flying rocks. They all land a direct hit on Ho-Oh, wounding it badly and causing it to crash on a mountain of the Whirl Islands head on, resulting in smoke being blown everywhere and blinding the vision of both Pokemon. Lugia then uses Gust to clear the smoke off the battlefield, so that it can see whether Ho-Oh survived the attack, but before it is able to fully execute the move, the Legendary Bird emerges out of the ashes, charging straight a Lugia with a powerful Brave Bird assault, hitting the Beast of the Sea hard, but causing Ho-Oh itself to suffer from self-inflicted recoil damage. The combatants are then back to square one, staring each other down as they both use Recover to heal back all the heavy damage endured during the battle. Lugia then makes the first move again, this time flapping its wings fiercely and using Rain Dance. As a result, the battlefield becomes engulfed in heavy rain as dark clouds cover the sky and make the battlefield a hazardous area for any Pokemon besides the two airborne Legendaries. Ho-Oh stays still while Lugia charges up a powerful Hydro Pump, not moving a muscle while keeping its eyes closed. Lugia then unleashes its terrifying aquatic beam unto the Rainbow Phoenix, scoring a direct hit on Ho-Oh and causing tidal waves to violently thrash about on the scene. Its Super Effective! The rains continue, and amidst the heavy storm, Lugia watches in utter shock as Ho-Oh managed to shake off the attack. Even in the heavy rain, Ho-Oh managed to tank the vicious assault of Hydro Pump, thanks to Calm Mind, which raised both its respectable Special Attack and Astronomical Special Defense by one stage each. Ho-Oh then roars so loudly that the rains clear away, causing heavy sunlight to appear instead and turn the once damp battlefield into a scorching atmosphere. Instinctively sensing that it must protect itself from Ho-Oh's boosted Special Attacks, Lugia also quickly uses Calm Mind in order to increase its own Special Stats and avoid being badly hurt by Ho-Oh's Fire Blast, which is not only boosted by Calm Mind, but also by the blazing harsh sunlight. Lugia's Safeguard then wears off, causing the Legendary Beast of the Sea to once again become vulnerable to status conditions. Lugia senses this loss and tries to set up another Safeguard but before it can do so, Ho-Oh quickly charges and unleashes a terrifying Sacred Fire attack, not only doing a monstrous amount of damage to Lugia under the Sunlight, but also leaving it with a crippling Burn. Lugia falls down into the ocean, gently letting itself float in order to recover. After suffering a near fatal blow, Lugia feels intense pain as it can feel its body scorching due to the burn inflicted upon it, even when submerged underwater. The Diving Pokemon knows it must heal itself and raise its Special Attack to the maximum if it is to ever have a chance at beating Ho-Oh, as the burn has left its physical Attacking capabilities esssentially worthless. Lugia uses Calm Mind fives times underwater, as does Ho-Oh above the surface so that their battling capabilities are maximized. They both meditate and heal themselves using Recover as they prepare to unleash the final blow upon each other at their maximum potential. A few minutes later Ho-Oh is still airborne above the ocean, patiently waiting for Lugia's return. Temporarily, The Whirl Islands became purely silent as opposed to the chaotic battlefield it was before, but all of that was about to change, as Lugia once again came charging out of the water, fully healed and ready to fight once again. Lugia and Ho-Oh stare each other down carefully from far away and begin charging their signature Attacks, Sacred Fire and Aeroblast. Ho-Oh's Sacred Fire is powered up by the Sun while Lugia's Aeroblast is powered up by all of its Calm Mind Boosts. The two behemoths then unleash their most powerful attacks upon each other, landing direct hits that both deal a lot of damage. Then Ho-Oh and Lugia begin charging for each other, revealing that their signature moves weren't actually meant to be their finishing blows. Rather, both combatants intend to use Punishment up-close and personal, in order to take advantage of the Calm Mind boosts that they both have obtained. Lugia, naturally being faster, is about to land the finishing blow on Ho-Oh but then Suddenly: Lugia's burn from earlier causes it to slow down because of the recurring pain, giving Ho-Oh the upper hand and landing a punishment at full force. The Impact is so great that it causes the Whirl Islands to shake, and results in Lugia being utterly split in half, causing gallons of blood to fly everywhere. Pure Silence Ho-Oh, the victorious, roars triumphantly as it has the won the epic duel. Ho-Oh perches upon the mountain to rest as it is exhausted from the battle which shook the Johto region to its roots. It uses Recover upon itself to heal off any damage that occurred from the battle, and then descends upon the Ocean to use its mythical powers to Resurrect Lugia from the dead in order to restore the balance of nature, having gained a newfound respect for its opponent. K.O! Conclusion Cue: Johto Journeys theme (In the aftermath, Ho-Oh successfully resurrects Lugia and they both peacefully fly off together) Boomstick: Ha! Looks like the Chicken isn't the one who got cooked this time! Wiz: Lugia had the advantage in speed and durability, but sometimes, pure power is really all that is needed to be victorious in a fight to the death. Lugia had awesome power, don't get me wrong, but it wasn't enough to put down Ho-Oh for good, while the Rainbow Phoenix could dish out much more damage in return. Boomstick: But Wizard. shouldn't Lugia have been able to take out Ho-Oh in one shot using Ancient Power? Wiz: Not exactly Boomstick. You see, Rock Type Attacks would normally spell the end for Ho-Oh, but that is because most Rock moves are Physical Attacks which not only hit Ho-Oh on its Weaker Defense, but also get boosted by Pokemon who are themselves Rock Types with really high Base Attack on average. Ancient Power on the other hand is a Special Attack coming off Lugia who is not only not a Rock Type, but also only has base 90 Special Attack, which is nothing compared to Ho-Oh's gigantic base 154 Special Defense. Boomstick: Calculations reveal that at most, it would take 3 Ancient Powers from a wild Lugia to take out Ho-Oh, and that is not even a guarantee, giving Ho-Oh plenty of opportunities to Recover back all the health and use the ability Pressure to its advantage. And if Lugia ever thought of boosting its Special Attack and Special Defense with Calm Mind, Ho-Oh could do the same, lending Lugia incapable of taking Ho-Oh out with Rock Type Attacks outside of the rare critical hit. Wiz: Lugia's best shot at normally taking out Ho-Oh would be through a Rain Boosted Hydro Pump, but even that just barely falls short of taking out Ho-Oh in two hits. This brings me to my second point about weather control, a very important factor in this battle. When two Pokemon change the weather, it is the slower Pokemon whose weather takes over. This means that Ho-Oh's lower speed actually worked in its favour by giving it access to sun boosted Fire Type Attacks, while Lugia could no longer use Hydro Pump effectively. Boomstick: Not to mention, Lugia was never a Water Type in the first place, so it misses out on the extra bonuses that come up with having the type of the move you'd use in battle. Ho-Oh not only had the Sun by its side, but is also a Fire Type, allowing it to take the power of its signature move Sacred Fire to incredible new heights while shrugging off even the mighty Aeroblast from Lugia without much trouble. Wiz: A sun boosted Sacred Fire from Ho-Oh is not only capable of comfortably taking out Lugia in two hits, but also has the the nasty side effect of leaving Lugia with a Burn, effectively ruining any chances of Lugia trying to eliminate Ho-Oh by striking its weaker Physical Defense. Even if Lugia used Safeguard to keep itself safe from Burns, it would only be leaving itself exposed to a potentially devastating Attack for another turn, which means a lot in a Pokemon Battle. Boomstick: Believe it or not, Sacred Fire wasn't even Ho-Oh's ultimate trump card in this battle! Assuming Lugia would Recover off all the damage by Ho-Oh's Fire Type Attacks and make them run out of Power Points, Ho-Oh has one trick left in Punishment, a Dark Type Attack that not only hits Lugia super-effectively via Ho-Oh's Sky-High Attack, but also increases in power as the opponent accumulates their stat boosts. ''' Wiz: As shown earlier in the battle, both Ho-Oh and Lugia boosted their Special Stats to the absolute maximum using Calm Mind. This would make Ho-Oh's Punishment powerful enough to not only take out Lugia in two hits, but do a monstrous 81-96% damage on the first hit. Lugia's punishment on the other hand, fails to take out Ho-Oh in two hits, even when hitting at maximum power, and this is not even counting the crippling burn which cuts Lugia's Attack in half. '''Boomstick: Even if we try make the situation as favorable for Lugia as possible, and remove its Calm Mind boosts just to avoid letting it get destroyed Ho-Oh's Punishment, there is nothing stopping Ho-Oh from taking advantage of its own boosts and utterly overwhelming the Beast of the Sea with the ultra powerful Fire Blast, or even an Ancient Power of its own while shrugging off any of Lugia's unboosted Attacks. Wiz: In the end, Lugia had many things going for it, but unfortunately lacked the means to put down Ho-Oh for good, while the Rainbow Phoenix could take advantage of the weather, its high Attacking stats and its various abilities to successfully take out The Beast of the Sea. As the old saying, sometimes the Best Defense is a Good Offense. Boomstick: Looks like the Lugia got Ho-Owned! Wiz: The Winner is Ho-Oh! Who are you rooting for? Ho-oh Lugia Who do you think will win? Ho-oh Lugia Do you agree with the outcome of Ho-Oh vs Lugia? Yes No Category:'Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:"Nature" themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Pokemon' Themed Death Battles' Category:Mythology themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:'Fire vs Water' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017